The Winter Gala
by FreeRen
Summary: It is the annual Winter Gala, an event that Princess Emma despises. What happens when a very dashing Lieutenant Killian Jones returns from Naval service and accidentally discovers the spiked punch bowl?
1. Chapter 1

Lights glittered from every possible surface with large sections of rich white fabric artistically draped from corner to corner. The realm's annual Winter Solstice ball was in full swing. King David and Queen Snow sat in their white thrones, observing the festivities with full smiles on their faces, hands interlocked. David said that Snow always planned for this ball more than any of the others combined, she always replied that winter magic was special and she more than anyone appreciated decent "Snow White" jokes.

Next to the King and Queen, stood Princess Emma.

No amount of princess training could disguise her total utter look of boredom. At twenty years old, she was a seasoned veteran of the annual winter gala. Every single gala was exactly the same, a horde of unbearable suitors would try to pathetically woo her, she would sassily shoot them down and attempt go off on her merry way before her mother forced her back into the grand ballroom.

"May I introduce my daughter, Princess Emma?" Her mother's voice snapped her back to reality.

She blinked a few times and focused on the two men standing in front of her. Both stood ramrod straight, dressed in their white Royal Navy finest. The vaguely familiar looking man to her left was obviously the captain, she could see his array of shiny medals that adorned his chest. However, the man on her right, looked at her reverently with the bluest eyes that she hadn't seen in years…

"My Princess, it is good to see you again. You have grown up into a beautiful woman," Captain Liam Jones smoothly bowed with a smile, before reaching out to kiss her knuckles carefully.

Emma nodded mutely, heart fluttering in her chest excitedly because of the man standing next to the Captain. She remembered an awkward hug with a gangly boy seven years ago, and now that boy had become the man standing before her. It had been a very long time indeed.

"Princess Emma," Lieutenant Killian Jones stepped forward, mouth trying not to tug upward into a full smile, "it has been too long, your majesty."

Emma longed to step forward and tackle her former childhood playmate, however, she hoped her growing smile told him how much she had missed him when words failed her and actions were not permitted. "Yes," she murmured, "it has been much too long, Lieutenant. This castle has not been the same without your mischief." Her eyes eagerly looked over the changes that had transformed him from boy to man, the lean, hard muscles, shadow of scruff on his chin, the tall length of his body…

She was secretly proud to see the light flush settle on his cheeks for a moment. "Ah, but a life in the Royal Navy has taught me how to become an upstanding member of our society." He replied smoothly, "Not the scoundrel I may have been in my youth."

Queen Snow laughed besides Emma, "Ah, Lieutenant Jones. Our castle loved that rebellious youth you used to be. It has become quite dull without your spark of life. Now, please, you are our guests of honor tonight, go and enjoy the Winter Gala."

With almost identical grins, both Jones brothers stepped back to their original positions, arms tucked securely behind their backs, looking the epitome of good form before moving out into the crowd.

* * *

"Emma!"

"Emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaa!"

She looked over her shoulder, then frantically all around the ball, wondering where Lieutenant Jones was lurking while shouting her name. He sounded very different from their initial meeting earlier in the evening, surprised to hear him acting oddly from his stiff and proper form. In fact, it reminded her of a time, long ago when he was a little less interested in good form and more interested in causing trouble around the castle grounds. She still remembered vividly one magical afternoon where he pretended to be an infamous pirate and had grand swashbuckling adventures.

Emma spared a swift glance over at her parents. They looked dashing in their royal ball attire and even all these years later, still obviously deeply in love as they chatted with a group of their closest advisors. She stopped a few times to politely nod and smile at the guests who bowed deeply at the sight of the infamous Princess Emma. Giving thanks to her princess lessons, she was able to quickly maneuver around the couples dressed in their finest clothing, twirling happily on the grand ballroom dance floor while musicians played melody after melody.

"EMMA!" His deep timbered voice called her yet again.

She finally spied the partially drunken Lieutenant by the back corridor of the ballroom, one glass firmly in hand, blue eyes lighting up at the sight of her making her way towards him. He was still dressed in all his formal Naval finery, but the first few buttons of his uniform were now unbuttoned, displaying a fine amount of dark chest hair. The very sight of him, smiling at her, made her traitorous heart speed up in her chest.

"Lieutenant, what is going on?" Emma hissed as she raised an eyebrow at him. She tried not to be distracted by the way his muscular body looked in his white Navy uniform.

A small grin stole over his lips as his tongue slipped out, wetting them slowly as he thought about his response. Not like she was watching his lips, not at all, she thought raggedly, flicking her eyes back up to meet his. "C'mere." He murmured, putting down his glass on the window sill to grab her wrist and drag her further down the scarcely illuminated hallway, candlelight flickering softly.

A quick peek over her shoulder as she was pulled away told Emma that no one noticed their hasty departure deeper into the castle. The smug bastard winked at her as he opened a small door and ushered her inside expediently, closing the door behind them. "Killian, what is going on?" She asked spinning around to face him, gasping slightly at the smell of alcohol that assaulted her senses. "Have you been drinking?"

He looked confused for a moment. "Only from the punch bowl, furthest from the main course."

Emma thought about his response, then bit back a giggle, "Well, Lieutenant, it's common knowledge that is the one punchbowl the Dwarves spike with their rum!" She placed her hands on her hips and gazed up at the now noticeably drunk Killian Jones, a smile lighting up her features.

His eyes darkened at the sight of her smile. Instantly, he closed the minute gap between them, his hand sliding down her hair. Emma froze in place, her pulse rocketing into overdrive as she inhaled his scent. The abundance of alcohol had lit a burning fire in his veins, the confidence to finally act on the thoughts and desires he had repressed for so very long.

"Shhhhh." He whispered before lowering his lips to hers, tongue slowly tracing her bottom lip before he carefully traced her jawline with his mouth. "I apologize my dear Princess, I am afraid that I cannot hold myself back any longer," he whispered against her skin.

Emma opened her mouth and attempted to reply, argue that this wasn't like him at all, but then his rum flavored tongue slipped inside and her mind went blissfully blank. Hands ghosted carefully down the sides of her body, before reaching around to cup her ass tightly through her dress and haul her against him. Letting out a small moan of approval, she finally gave into temptation and tangled her fingers through his thick hair. It was no use denying the attraction between them, as she could feel the evidence of their dalliance hard and heavy against her thighs, even through the layers of her dress.

His tongue swept against her bottom lip and Emma moaned quietly, clutching his strong biceps tightly. Good gods, the man could kiss, she brokenly thought as he nipped her bottom lip suddenly. All thoughts of decorum and "proper princess behavior" were flung far from her kiss drunk mind.

"Lieutenant, we can't do this," she gasped as she could feel his body brokenly thrusting against hers. He moaned slightly and continued to track his lips down the long column of her neck, pulling the skin between his teeth. Her own body was eagerly responding to his administrations, emotions and urges firing through her veins.

He stilled suddenly as her words sank into his alcohol infused haze. "Princess, I pushed myself upon you… I am sor-" The Lieutenant began to apologize, shoulders drooping in defeat.

"Killian," she repeated more forcefully as she twisted back gazing into his eyes. "I meant, we can't do this here, you know, bad form and all that." The whispered words barely leaving her lips before he surged forward and captured them again.

When they broke apart again to suck air back into their lungs, his blue eyes looked down to meet hers and his lips twisted into an actual pout. "Sometimes being bad is oh so good, love."

She shivered at his words. "I'd rather not have my father run you through with his sword."

He shrugged, dropping to his knees and moving her ball grown aside to grasp her leg, sliding his hands up her smooth calf.

Suddenly, the door rattled and with the quick-thinking that helped him move up the Naval ranks with expedience, Killian slipped under the many layers of her ball gown. Emma, frozen in place, thanked the gods above that their small room was fairly dark, knowing that Killian was still partially exposed behind her.

The door swung open to reveal the curious face of Captain Jones, who raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Princess in a dark room. "Princess Emma?" He asked, his voice simultaneously concerned and suspicious at the same time. "What are you doing in here?"

For the second time that evening, Emma found herself thanking her princess training. She waved a causal hand at the Captain. "Sometimes one just needs a quiet moment away from all the festivities." She bit back the gasp that rose up in her throat when she felt Killian start to gently kiss his way up her bare legs, tongue darting out, licking lazy circles as his mouth climbed higher and higher.

"Are you sure that you're well? I can fetch some water for you?" His kind face was looking at her, concerned about the fine sheen of sweat forming on her brow.

She fanned herself delicately with one gloved hand, "I am perfectly fine Captain. It was quite warm in the grand ballroom, I am confident that I will cool down with time." An answering nip at her thigh was the secret response from the remaining Jones brother tucked inside her skirts and it brought a sudden grin to her face.

Liam arched an eyebrow at her and she smiled demurely, hoping to fool the Captain into complacency. "Have you seen my wayward little brother? I fear he might have mistakenly discovered the Dwarves punchbowl."

This comment made Emma genuinely smile at the Captain as she quickly took advantage. "Captain Jones! That must explain why I saw the Lieutenant dashing off for the gardens! I did think he looked a little green around the edges." She held her breath, body paralyzed with lust, as Killian's fingertips began to brush the edges of her undergarments with sure strokes.

Liam's eyes widened briefly, processing the information, before nodding at Emma. "Thank you, my dear Princess. I will be off to retrieve my brother before he does any irreparable damage to the relations of your kingdom." His eyes darted around the room, one last time, almost to double check for his brother's presence before stepping back and closing the door behind him.

"Oh, you have no idea Captain," she whispered when he had finally left, eyes fluttering closed as the fingers gently pulled her undergarments to the side and was replaced by the warm, wet heat of his tongue.

"Gods." Emma moaned, knees trembling as the rush of heat flooded her body. His chuckle was his only response as he continued to caress her most intimate spot, a location that she had only hesitantly explored on her own a few times, usually with a certain blue-eyed naval officer in mind.

His tongue swirled around her clit, expertly circling and tugging, leading her to new and dizzying heights. Her breath came in harsh pants as she struggled to remain upright, one hand clutching the wall as a lifeline. Her hips were swaying in time with the motions of his mouth, pushing to capture the sensation. Finally, when she thought that she could stand no more of this pure bliss, she felt a careful finger circle her entrance carefully before pushing deep inside of her. Instantly, her body tightened around his long finger, walls clenching and releasing in time with the thrusts of his tongue through her soaking wet folds.

"Oh my gods, right there… Yes! Killian," Emma keened desperately as she was swept away with the tidal wave of her first orgasm. His fingers, lips and tongue continued to carefully stroke her passion, helping her come down from such magnificent heights.

Moments passed as Emma's wrecked breathing filled the small room before Killian slid out from underneath her dress, a smug grin on his shining face. He hauled himself to his feet, gathering his trembling princess into his arms. "I spent years on our ship, dreaming of pleasuring you and, gods, it was more resplendent than I ever could have dreamed," he whispered, pressing himself tightly against her.

"Escort me to my room, Lieutenant and I will show you what Princesses dream of," she murmured as she pushed herself upward to capture his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Emma a few moments to disentangle herself from her dashing Navy officer. "Wait five minutes and then come out," she whispered breathlessly, knowing that if she stayed any longer they would never leave this small room. "Do you still know how to get to my chambers?"

"As you wish, m'lady. I have been anxious to see your chambers for many years," he grinned down at her, nose bumping against hers. He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her gently before stepping back. Emma could still taste her essence lingering on his lips. "I shall see you shortly."

Peeking her head out the door, she glanced back and forth before exiting. She straightened her shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief as she walked briskly back down the darkened corridor. Her mind still was reveling in the sensations of Killian's lips on hers and how his very presence made the blood hum in her veins.

She simply assumed the feelings she had for him were completely one-sided, a silly crush from a silly princess. Spending years thinking about his effortless smiles and bright blue eyes. She had tried to move on, tried to push herself into feeling differently, but it was to no avail.

Having him return those feelings was nothing short of a miracle. All the intimate things she had read about in their library and wanted to try (_with him, only him_) raced through her brain and brought a smile to her lips.

"Emma!" her mother called out as she reached the grand staircase that separated the ballroom from the upper chambers of the castle, her foot hovering above the steps. "You cannot be retiring so early in the evening. You have not danced with our guests of honor!" Before she could protest, her mother had jovially linked her arm through hers and pulled her back into the ballroom. Together, they returned to their original places at the head of the room.

The music played on for a few minutes longer before King David stepped forward, raising a hand to halt the music. "I have the great pleasure in thanking our royal guests of honor, Captain and Lieutenant Jones, officers in our royal navy for their dedication and diplomacy."

Everyone in the room turned to look at the two men, only Emma noticing that they had slid into the room only moments prior to the announcement. Killian was still a touch glassy-eyed from the Dwarves' punchbowl experimentation and she could tell that Liam was irritated at having to track down his wayward brother. However, both brothers covered their various issues and stepped forward, acknowledging the King's proclamation with grace.

Killian's eyes locked with hers from across the room and Emma could feel the flush rise in her cheeks. She resisted the urge to close her eyes and think about the small room they were hidden away in only ten minutes prior, with his tongue slowly licking and swirling to desperate oblivion. Based on the way his jaw clenched suddenly, she wondered if he was thinking the same thing.

"They truly are a special asset to our kingdom," Snow continued, "so please raise a glass to Captain Liam Jones and Lieutenant Killian Jones. They will always be special to this family."

Emma could have sworn that her mother made eye-contact with Killian especially for that comment.

The crowd cheered at their Queen's words that had Killian's cheeks flushing at the praise.

Emma couldn't help but smile down at him, trying to stay still as she considered the variety of things she wanted to do when they finally had another stolen moment alone. First, she wanted to unbutton all those buttons, to tangle her fingers into his dark hair, feel his muscles jump underneath her hands.

"…and now, it's time for the guests of honor to lead the first dance!" David's final words brought her back from her daydream.

With a small smile, her mother quickly stepped forward and snagged Killian while watching Emma's reaction carefully. "I shall dance with the Lieutenant first, my dear Emma." Emma raised an eyebrow at her mother's knowing smile, before turning to face the Naval Captain.

Liam bowed gracefully before her, extending his hand to grasp hers gently. "Princess."

Emma curtseyed and quickly fell into step with the older Jones brother. "Captain. I see you found Killian… ah, I mean Lieutenant Jones after all."

His lips twisted into a small smirk. "Yes, funnily enough I discovered him near that same room I had discovered you in."

Her heartbeat sped up at the possibly of discovery, but she allowed her eyes to widen. "That is truly an amazing coincidence." She answered cautiously as she continued to step in time with Liam's effortless movements.

Several bars of the melody passed before Liam spoke again, voice low and tempered, eyes trained on his brother dancing with the Queen. "My brother loves you, Princess Emma. He has since the first moment he saw you, all those years ago. I watched him yearn for you on our ship, without fail. Not a day went by where you were not present in his thoughts, Princess. I know that it is not proper for a man of low birth to love a royal, but the heart does not consider what the brain knows to be true."

"I have thought my love for your brother to be one sided, Captain Jones. Just a silly fantasy of a love-struck Princess," the words tumbled from Emma's lips, sure and true. "Now, that I know his heart beats in tandem with mine, we shall not easily be parted. His station matters not. Not now, not when he first came to our castle, all those years ago." She glanced over to her mother and Killian, her mother's smile and eyes trained on Killian.

"Aye, my Princess. But will your mother and father, the Queen and King ever allow such a thing?"

Her heart leapt into her throat at the very thought of her parents refusing her to be with Killian. Her parents were the living embodiment of True Love. Could they truly deny her the same happiness because Killian lacked a royal title?

"It matters not to me. We will run if we must. For all I care, we could sail the seven seas as pirates!" Emma bit back tersely, head held high in defiance. "All that matters is that I am in his arms and he is in mine, night after night, Captain Jones."

Liam looked down at her for a long moment, considering her words carefully, lips drawn into a fine line. "Then, love him you shall, Princess," he whispered, a small smile breaking through as he let go of her hands and walked over to switch partners, sharing a laugh with Snow and sending a confused Killian over.

"I just had an interesting conversation with your mother, love," he began quietly, after his hands gently clasped hers. He gathered her into his arms and once again, she enjoyed feeling the lean planes of his body against hers. Killian restarted their dance, easily integrating their movements back into time with the other dancers that had joined in.

Emma chuckled lightly, squeezing his hands, her body feeling complete to be in his arms. "Imagine, I just had an interesting conversation with your brother. He mentioned something about years of yearning," she teased, grinning up at him.

He raised an eyebrow, then spun them to glare at his brother. "That ponce-y, flowery git should mind his own business," he muttered under his breath. Killian made a face at Liam and then resolutely turned them again as they swayed along with the soft melody, moving to stand next to each other, Emma's hand resting above his for a few beats before he swirled her around into his arms.

"And I am a grown woman, Killian. What did my mother tell you?" She couldn't help but ask after a basking in the glow of his strong arms for a few more moments.

Killian's cheeks reddened slightly at the reminder of the conversation. "Your mother wanted to tell me a story. She told me the story of a bandit and a Shepherd that fell in love. That the Shepherd was destined to be with another princess, yet they still wound up together. She swore to me that her own daughter would not be forced into a royal loveless marriage, but to be allowed to marry for the love that she knows is out there."

Heartbeat thundering in her ears, she smiled up at him, green eyes locking onto blue. Emma turned to look for her mother as Killian turned them in time with the music. Snow wore a knowing smile on her lips as her daughter openly gaped at her. After sharing a knowing laugh with Liam, she shook her and shoo'ed Emma off with one refined, gloved hand.

"Did we just get your parents blessing to be together?" Killian breathed, not daring to believe his good fortune.

Her eyes bounced back and forth between her mother and father for a moment, then Emma decided. "Even if they did not, Killian, it does not matter to me. You are the man I have been waiting for."

Strict Naval training allowed him to reign in his rampaging emotions, clamping down on the desire to gather the smiling Princess in his arms and joyfully kiss her senseless. Instead, he allowed his smile to surge past his defenses as his hand gripped hers tighter.

"Since everyone is watching us now," Emma whispered, noticing the careful glances of her parents and some of their favored counsel, "you will have to sneak into my room tonight. Midnight."

"Ah, there's my girl," he smirked and bowed elegantly as the music came to a close. Slowly, with his eyes locked on hers, he drew her hand up to carefully brush a sensual kiss against her knuckles. "I will see you shortly."

—

Butterflies rampaged in her stomach as Emma finally ascended the grand staircase hours later. She had been separated from Killian shortly after the dance, the never ending duties of a princess forcing her to smile and mingle with the various people of the kingdom. Never mind the fact that her mother was practically glued to her side for the remainder of the evening, happily leading her from group to group.

Her feet flew up the remaining stairs, hurriedly clicking softly down the empty corridors to her chambers.

"Princess Emma!" One of her handmaidens, Gretchen, was waiting patiently outside her door. "I will assist you with removing your ball gown and preparing you for bed."

The feeling of Killian's hands sliding up her thighs, made her think of how he was planning on removing her clothes and preparing her for bed. The mere thought of him made her thighs clench in anticipation. "No thank you, I think I shall manage tonight," she murmured, hoping that Gretchen would not notice the flush that had settled over her cheeks. "I am not feeling well from the gala, so I do not wish to be disturbed tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Princess," Gretchen replied and with a small bow, made her departure.

She quickly slipped inside her chambers, the room shrouded in the darkness except for the soft glow of the few candles scattered about the suite.

"I've been waiting, my Princess." Killian's deep voice resonated out of the darkness, her heart leaping at the sound of his voice.

"Killian!" Emma gasped, spinning as she attempted to locate him in her room. Finally, she spied him draped casually on one of her sitting chairs, one long leg dangling over the edge. To see him, formal walls down, so at home in her chambers made her blood tingle in desire for him.

Not long ago, she had overheard Gretchen and a few of her handmaidens tittering about what it was like to be down on your knees for a man. Emma caught the gleam in Gretchen's eyes when she was described the rush of power and wondered what it would be like. Of course, Gretchen was frustratingly mum about the experience when she pressed her later.

_"Oh, forgive me, Princess, that's something that you'll never have to worry about," she whispered frantically, "Royals don't get down on their knees!"_

Mind made up, Emma reached the edge of the chair and immediately swooped down to claim Killian's lips, her hands cupped around the sides of his face. The surprised grunt of pleasure only spurred her on further, exploring his mouth with her tongue when he parted his lips slightly. His hands reached up, capturing her hips, fingers needily grabbing at her to pull her down into his lap, his arms tightening around her instantly. She landed against him, legs spread around his hips, bodies tightly flush against each other, causing her to moan lightly in anticipation of what was to come. His arousal was pressed against her, hard and heavy against her core.

"Well, I've missed you as well," he told her, as she nipped down his neck. His hands started to roam across the bodice of her dress, one sneaking in between them to capture her breast. Emma instantly arched into his touch, while his fingertips dipped beneath the scalloped edges of the gown to brush against her nipple, circling the tightening bud.

Emma stretched back to look him in the eye, her smile wide and carefree as she wiggled back off his lap, landing on her knees in between his spread legs. Her hands immediately shot to the waistband of his pants, fingers working frantically at the laces.

"Emma," his voice caught as her hands slipped inside the material, eagerly discovering and stroking his heated flesh. She gave his cock one firm stroke, thoroughly enjoying how he felt beneath her hand. After a few breathless moments of feeling his deliciously hard shaft beneath her palm, she tugged on his pants, intent on freeing him from the decidedly tight confines. "Ah, you don't…have… Oh! Gods, Emma..." his voice broke with a strangled moan and she could hear his breath coming in harsh puffs from above.

Her head snapped up, looking him straight in the eye. With one hand firmly pushing him back into a reclining position on the chair. His eyes dilated in the lustful moment, only a small ring of bright blue visible around the black pupils. "Killian?"

"Aye?" He whispered, voice low.

"Shut up," she purred, her voice commanding, yet sultry at the same time. She pulled him free and quickly wrapped her hand back around his length, stroking him from base to tip. There was simply no way she was going back now. She wanted this as much as he did, even if his good form was causing him to protest.

"Mmm, I love that commanding tone," he moaned as he collapsed backwards, her hands quickly moving in a rhythm that had his hips thrusting upwards, eagerly seeking more pleasure.

She looked closely at his cock, fingertips tracing every vein and ridge when she noticed the clear bead of fluid at the tip. Without a second thought, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around him, tongue gently tasting his very essence.

His hands quickly tangled in her hair as a long, low moan fell helplessly from his lips. "Gods!" Killian's voice was a desperate groan, completely wrecked at the sensation of her pink lips wrapped around him. His hips gently thrust upward, pushing himself deeper into her warm mouth, seeking the endless pleasures of her ministrations. "Oh gods, Emma. Yes, yes, just like that. That's a good girl."

Carefully working downward, she allowed more of his length to slip into her throat, while swirling her tongue around, tasting every inch of him. Killian moaned heatedly as she worked. She hummed in response, her hips involuntarily swaying with her movements. She could feel herself getting wetter with each of his moans and gasps of appreciation. Glancing at his expression, she saw that his eyes had fluttered closed when she slowly dragged her lips and tongue upward, swirling over his shaft, releasing him with a soft pop.

Emma could feel his fingers start to tug at her gown, attempting to pull her from her kneeling position. She knew, thanks to her whispering handmaidens, what was about to happen, but she refused to move. The thought of him finishing in her mouth, the feeling of him pulse and throb only spurred her movements on. She wrapped a hand tightly at the base and started to bob her head faster, eager to give him the limitless pleasure he had bestowed on her earlier that evening.

His hand tangled in her hair, desperately clutching at her curls, fingers clenching and unclenching at each sweep of her mouth. She could hear her name tumbling unashamedly from his lips, each breathy "Emma" sending a jolt of arousal through her already trembling body. She could feel him straining, trying not to buck wildly into her mouth as he started to near the edge.

Finally, he seemed to tense, his cock frozen for one moment, before throbbing hotly in her mouth as she quickly started to swallow his release, his body shuddering as he moaned.

She leaned back on her heels, tongue carefully tracing around her lips as she looked up and regarded him. His head was thrown back over the edge of the chair, sinewy arms and legs limp and sated. His thick cock was still shiny with her saliva, still a tempting sight that she wanted to wrap her lips around. He was simply a vision to behold.

Her body tingled in desire as she stared at him. _She_ had done that to him. _She_ had led him higher and higher, leaving him wrecked and trembling.

And she had done so, only with her _mouth_. The very thought made her clench her thighs together in anticipation.

"If I known what a spitfire you'd become, my dear Princess, I'd would have returned home sooner," he groaned breaking the silence, his body still weakened from her attentions.

Emma giggled slightly, one hand pressed to her mouth. Carefully, she stood and stretched out her hand. "Come Lieutenant… I think we can celebrate your homecoming..."

The rest of her words were lost in the sound of a loud knock on her chamber door.


End file.
